Gas detection and analysis can be an important means for detecting the presence and concentration of certain chemicals in the environment and determining the meaning of the particular combination of chemicals present. For example, gas analysis can be used to determine the presence of dangerous substances incompatible with human presence, such as methane, carbon monoxide or carbon dioxide in a mine. But existing gas detection and analysis systems usually involve a tradeoff between speed and gas specificity, which is the ability to identify particular gases in a sample. Fast detectors are not specific enough, and high-specificity detectors are not fast enough.